


Emma Swan Noël

by MTdu60



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTdu60/pseuds/MTdu60
Summary: Emma a sa première mission en tant que fille de Noël, elle va livré le Maine. Une semaine avant Noël, elle décide de faire un repérage. Elle a un accident avec le traîneau et ne peut pas être aider par son Père Noël. Elle utilisera ses pouvoirs pour redonner un peu l’esprit de Noël à cette ville un peu triste.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	Emma Swan Noël

Emma était heureuse, son père, le Père Noël lui avait donner un endroit où livrait les cadeaux cette année, elle allait l’aider dans sa tournée et si elle réussissait correctement, elle en ferrai plus l’année suivante. Cependant la jeune femme avait rapidement perdu son sourire en voyant la carte.  
« **Attend, mais c’est juste un état. Des États-Unis. Un seul papa.** **Même pas un pays entier** **»**  
« **Tu sais ma fille, c’est déjà pas mal et** **c’** **est** **ta première participation. »  
« Papa, j’ai 125 ans ! »  
« C’est déjà jeune je trouve pour faire quelques choses. »** Intervient sa mère qui arrive.

« **Maman si on t’écoutai je n’aurai jamais volé en traîneau, en parlant de cela, je peux prendre les rennes pour faire du repérage ? »**  
Ces parents se regardent se posant des questions silencieuse sur ce qu’il devait faire, la mère Noël housse des épaules, le Père Noël regarde sa fille.

« **Tu peux et Emma prend le grand. »** Emma sourit de toutes ses dents, un petit nuage magique se forme au dessus de sa tête mettant de la neige au sol.

« **Tu m’autorise vraiment, je veux dire, vraiment, à prendre le grand traîneau qui va m’obliger à prendre tout les rennes et aussi aucun système magique pour le retrouver ? »  
« Tu veux que je change d’avis ? » **Demanda le Père Noël .  
« **NON ! »** Emma partit en courant vers les écuries pour charger le traîneau. **« MERCI ! »**

Emma atèle vite le traîneau avant que ses parents change d’avis, elle mit en place les rennes et décolle vers l’état du Maine.  
« **Hey regardez les mecs, on est au dessus de Storybrooke,** **d’après la carte du traîneau** **, mais je ne comprends pas, il y a aucune décoration de Noël, pas une guirlande ou lumière.** **On est bien en décembre ?** **»** Emma souffla, elle regarde devant. « **ATTENTION ! »** Elle fit un écart, étant à la limite d’envoyer le traîneau dans un arbre, elle entendit Éclair gémir devant, elle était sur qu’il s’était blessé.

Emma examine le renne couchait dans du foin, elle avait trouvé une vieille grange, elle avait utilisai sa magie pour cacher la grange par magie et pour mettre du foin propre au sol. Elle regarde le renne. « **Hey bah mon vieux** **Éclair** **, j** **e suis désolé, mais elle est sûrement casser, heureusement grâce à ma magie tu ne sens rien. Bon l’esprit de Noël est fort pendant cette période, mais tu dois te reposer on v** **erra** **comment sa avance** **dans quelques heures. »** Le renne se couche dans le foin pour se reposer. Emma examina les autres, seul Éclair s’était retrouvé blessé. Emma s’en voulait sa première sortie seule sans surveillance et un renne était blessé. La jeune femme inspecta le reste, le traîneau avait quelques rayures, mais rien que les lutins ne pouvait arranger.

Emma se dit qu’elle devait allez voir cette ville sans lumière qu’était Storybrooke. Elle allait partir quand Tornade l’appel, il regarde sa tenue.

« **Ah oui, sa peut faire bizarre que je promène dans une ville comme cela, merci mon beau. »** Elle utilise sa magie pour transformer ses vêtements, elle apprécia vraiment bien la veste rouge. « **Pas mal,** **pas mal et je vais éviter d’être à pied. »** Elle regarde le traîneau et le transforme en coccinelle jaune « **J’aime bien, allez reposez vous les amis, je vais visitez un peu pour ma part. »**  
Emma partit vers la ville, elle remarqua assez rapidement une voiture arrêtez sur le côté, elle décide de s’arrêter derrière et de s’approchait. « **Je peux vous aidez ? »** Emma partit un peu son souffle en voyant une jeune femme brune lui répondre, elle lui sourit et se rétablit pour l’aider.

 **« Oh non vous inquiétez pas, la batterie doit encore avoir des problèmes, elle me fait toujours cela, je fais pas rouler la voiture assez souvent. »** Regina avait du mal à reconnaître la voix de la personne qui lui parlait et les phare de la voiture qui était derrière la personne ne l’aider pas. **  
« Faites tourner la clé, je vais regarder »** Emma s’approche du capot, elle se cache derrière et utilise sa magie pour faire repartir la voiture. **« C’était rien les cosses de la batterie avait un peu bouger, je rencontre les même problème avec la mienne. »** Regina sortit de sa voiture en souriant, elle se décale un peu pouvoir la voiture de sa sauveuse et rit légèrement en voyant la coccinelle jaune.

« **Oui, vu son état je comprends parfaitement. »**

 **« Hey, croyez moi, elle en a sous le capot. »** Répondit la blonde vexer, son interlocutrice était en train d’insulter le traîneau du Père Noël de tas de ferraille.

 **« Je veux bien vous croire, et qui dois-je remercier pour le sauvetage de mes courses qui sont dans le coffre. »** Remercie la brune.

 **« Oh je m’appelle Emma. Emma Noël. »** Regina se tourne enfin vers son interlocuteur, elle était assez contente sur qui elle était tombé, la jeune femme était agréable à regarder. Les deux femmes se serrent la main à travers leurs gants.

« **Noël ? C’est assez original et bien porter pendant cette période »** Regina sourit à la jeune femme, elle remit ses mains gantés dans ses poches pour se tenir chaud.

 **« Oui je trouve aussi. ».  
****« Merci, je suis Regina, Regina Mills, le maire de notre petite ville, je peux donc vous dire bienvenue à Storybrooke, je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »  
« Oh ****je rencontre le maire, quel chance,** **je suis là de passage, enfin je sais pas trop, vous pourrez m’indiquer un endroit pour allez dormir ? »** Demanda la jeune Noël.  
« **Il y a l’auberge Granny, c’est le gros bâtiment au bas de la rue, le seul avec une guirlande de Noël. »** Indique le maire.

« **Merci pour les indications, je vais y aller toute suite. »**  
Les deux femmes se fient un signe de tête et partent chacune de leurs côtés. Emma alla à l’auberge, elle prit une chambre pour une durée indéterminé, après un solide repas, elle utilisa sa magie pour se transporter de sa chambre à la grange, elle s’approche d’Eclair et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa patte.

« **Tu aurais du guérir ou au moins commencer. Cette ville n’a pas l’esprit de Noël, on doit être trop proche et sa brouille la magie, heureusement le reste a l’air de fonctionner, bon il reste une semaine avant Noël, on a encore un peu de temps. »** Emma brosse les rennes et repartit à sa chambre.

* * *

Emma a passé deux jours à utiliser la magie de Noël pour alléger les cœurs des habitants de Storybrooke, elle avait déjà vu la différence. Il y avait plus de chaleur, plus sourire entre les habitants.  
Emma avait cependant pas réussit à influer sur le cœur du maire, celui-ci était trop enfermer derrière des murs de douleur que le maire avait monter elle même.  
Emma trouva vite la solution, Henry. Le maire avait beau être enfermer pour ne plus rien ressentir envers les autres, mais Henry, le fils du maire était l’exception.  
L’enfant arrivait à faire sourire le maire et même la faire rire, Emma ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire quand elle l’entendait car la mère du garçon avait un très bon rire.  
Alors Emma a décidé d’utiliser Henry pour atteindre le maire.  
La fille Noël a offert des nouveaux instruments à l’école qui en manquer cruellement, les enseignants l’ont remercier ainsi que les élèves. Elle a réparé, elle même une fuite sur le toit, qu’elle avait peut être fait par magie, mais le cœur y était. Elle a ensuite offert des livres faisant agrandir la bibliothèque de beaucoup, le maire l’avait même interpeller. Enfin grâce à la magie Emma savait quand et où allait pour que Regina la trouve comme par ‘hasard’.

« **Miss Noël. »** Interpella Regina Mills. **  
« Oh madame le maire, bonjour à vous. »** Répondit Emma. **  
« Miss Noël, je voudrais savoir pourquoi faites vous cela? »  
« Pourquoi je fais quoi madame le maire ? »  
« L’école, d’abord des instruments ****de musique** **,** **puis la fuite sur le toit qui n’aurait jamais pu être prit en charge par la ville et ensuite les livres, qu’on ne sait même pas où mettre tellement que vous en avez** **donner. »**

 **«** **Je trouve votre ville chouette madame le maire.** **Et j’ai plus d’argent que j’en ai vraiment besoin alors j’offre. »  
« Merci ****M** **iss Noël, mais la ville n’est pas une œuvre de charité.** **»** Avertit Regina.

« **Oh je sais bien, si sa vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser, une promenade m’attend. »** Emma partit sourire aux lèvres, Regina la regarda ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
Le soir même Henry rentre avec un microscope comme il a toujours voulu annonçant à sa mère que Miss Noël avait dit qu’elle offert les cadeaux au nom du Père Noël car celui-ci était trop occuper avec la préparation des fêtes. Regina ne comprenait pas, que voulez cette Noël et puis comment un enfant de six ans pouvait avoir envie d’un microscope.

* * *

Nous étions le 21 décembre, Emma paniquait, Éclair commençait tout juste à commencer de guérir, il n’allait jamais pouvoir voler pour qu’Emma puisse rentrer au Pôle Nord à temps. Emma avait peut être trop dormir pendant ses leçons sur la magie par le lutin en chef car elle n’avait toujours pas trouver commencer passer d’appel à sa magie.  
La jeune femme devait faire les choses en grand, les familles avaient décorer leurs maisons, mais rien n’était fait sur les bâtiments administratif de la ville et après elle devait aider le maire à abattre les murs qu’elle avait elle même mit en place pour ne plus rien ressentir.  
Emma passa sa nuit a utilisé la magie, elle mit des décorations sur la station du shérif, la mairie, l’école, le parc, les rues et le manoir du maire.

* * *

Le 24 décembre, Regina vu les décorations, elle demande à ce que Granny l’appel quand Emma viendra prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
Emma avait commencer son petit-déjeuner quand le maire arrive. Regina demanda à Henry d’aller au comptoir pour demander un chocolat à Granny. La brune s’assoit devant Emma sur la banquette et la regarde.

« **Vous savez que le fromage de votre...repas s’échappe de votre bouche ? »** Demanda-t-elle.Emma finit sa bouche et essuie celle-ci.

« **Bonjour à vous aussi madame le maire, merci de votre sollicitude pour mon repas. Vous venez pour quelques choses ? »  
« ****Les guirlandes. C’est vous. »  
« J’ai pas l’impression que c’est une question, mais oui c’est moi. »  
« Comment avez vous fait, c’est impossible pour une seule personne de tout installer en si peu de temps en plus »**

**« Qui a dit que j’étais toute seule ? »  
« Sa explique des choses, vous êtes bien mystérieuse, Miss Noël. ** **Il arrive toujours des choses étranges** **quand vous êtes dans le coin** **»**

**« C’est normale, c’est l’esprit de Noël »** Répondit simplement Emma.

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Vous savez, je n’ai pas Noël comme nom de famille pour le plaisir, c’est qui je suis. »**  
**«** **Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes le** **P** **ère Noël »  
« Oh non bien sur que non. » **Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, Emma regarde le maire.

« **Je suis sa fille »** Regina regarde Emma s’attendant à ce qu’elle rit de nouveau, mais le rire ne vient jamais et un regard sérieux était peint sur le visage de la blonde.  
« **Vous êtes folle. »** Conclut la brune.

« **Sa reste à déterminer. Je vous propose quelques choses, vous avez le droit de me poser une question, je l’ai droit de vous en posez une en retour. »** La brune hésite, elle fit un simple oui de la tête. « **Chien ou chat ? »  
« Ce n’est pas un rendez vous galant, mais j’accepte de jouer le jeu. Chien, Henry est allergique au chat. D’où venez vous ? » **  
Emma utilise légèrement sa magie, mettant à l’aise le maire. Elle voulait que celle-ci se confit à elle et qu’elle puisse se détendre, sans pour autant la manipuler. Les épaules du maire se relâche, elle s’était moins raides  
« **Alaska, ma famille a même faillit tourner dans une émission sur la chaîne découverte qui passe à la télé, RMC. Sa devait montrer notre vie simple alors qu’on est aisé, mais on a refusé.** **Vous avez toujours voulu être maire? »**

**« Non, je voulais fabriquer des jouets quand j’étais enfant, mais j’ai grandit depuis et je suis devenu réaliste.** **Vous n’avez pas de deuxième prénom ? »**

**« Swan. Mon prénom complet s’est Emma Swan Noël, oui comme l’animal si vous vous posez la question. Mmm...c** **omment s’était avec Daniel ? »** Regina fronce les sourcils, elle regarde son fils plus loin, même s’il pouvait pas l’entendre, elle se mit à chuchoter.

« **Qui vous en parlez ? »** Regina regarde autour d’elle se demandant qui avait décidé de raconter sa vie à leur visiteuse.  
**« C’est une petite ville »** Argumente la blonde, elle pensait que sa suffira pour que son interlocuteur ne pose pas plus de questions. Le maire de la Storybrooke souffle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu’elle pouvait dire tout à Emma et elle en avait envie, la blonde dégage une aura chaleureuse et chaude qui donne envie de se confier à elle. Regina parla plus bas, ne voulant pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscret.

 **« D’accord Daniel, est, était bien au début. Les premiers symptômes sont venu quand Henry a eu quelques mo** **i** **s,** **il parlait même pas. Il** **commençait à réagir bizarrement, il me disait qu’il crée ses romans à voix haute, mais je l’ai jamais vu écrire.** **Il devenait impatient, avait de grande saute d’humeur. Il perdait la notion du temps, de l’argent et de l’espace. Il pensait que je cachais ses affaires, mais il avait oublié où les avoir mit.** **Et puis il a commencé à être violent. »** Regina déglutit en se rappelant de cela, Emma posa sa main sur les siennes, Regina lui sourit et serre sa main un instant se donnant du courage. « **Je l’ai poussé car il était en train de hurler sur Henry, mon fils avait dit son premier mot mama. Bien sûr maman était trop dur pour lui et sa lui avait pas plus. Je l’ai tellement poussé fort, qu’il s’est cogné contre le mur et tombé contre un meuble s’ouvrant l’arcade. Nous sommes partit pour l’hôpital.** **Il a passé des examens pour voir s’il avait rien** **et on a vu sa tumeur. »** Regina souffla, se sentant étrangement soulager d’en avoir parler, pourtant elle avait déjà consulter un psy donc sa pouvait venir que d’Emma. **  
« Malheureusement en phase terminal ? »** Demanda Emma pour être sur. **  
« Oui. Il y avait plus rien à faire, nous avions déjà parler des possibilités étant jeune, alors je l’ai mit en place. »  
« Votre mari a du aimer que vous le faites surtout après Noël » **

**« Oui il aimait cette fête, c’était sa préféré, alors je l’ai laissé fêter une dernière fois Noël.** **»  
« C’est pour cela ****la ville ne le fêtez pas** **? »** Interroge Emma . Regina retire ses mains et se mit au fond de son siège.

 **« A** **ttends ceux qui en ont parlés, ils me mettent ça sur le dos ? Je ne suis pas responsable de tout les malheureux de cette ville.** **Je n’ai jamais empêchez les habitants de fêter cela, même moi je dois la fêter pour mon fils. »  
« Oui, mais vous avez bloquer les fonds, vous avez alloué moins de budget » **Justifia Emma

 **« Je vous en pris, vous êtes quoi. Un lutin du** **P** **ère Noël s’assurant que les habitants ont toujours l’esprit de Noël.** **C’est du vu et revue comme scénarios. »  
« ****Non pas vraiment, il y a peut être plus de chose comme cela que vous le pensez. »** Emma se mordit la joue, essayant vraiment de s’empêcher de rigoler fort.

« **Si vous le dites, je dois vous laissez Henry a un rendez vous. »** La brune partit, elle rejoignit son fils et paya sa consommation. Il partit ensemble.

* * *

La tournée de son père allait commencer dans quatre heure pour les premières maisons, il fallait une heure pour rentrer au Pôle Nord. Emma avait suffisamment réussi pour qu’Éclair soit guérit, mais la magie de celui-ci n’était pas assez forte pour lui permettre de décoller. Le Maine avait beau être petit sur la carte du monde, Emma avait trouvé que c’était ingrat de lui donner uniquement cet état des États-Unis à livrer en cadeau, mais maintenant qu’elle attend que ses parents la trouve, le Maine paraissait beaucoup trop grand pour être retrouver à temps et ne pas risquer les fêtes de Noël. Emma était sur qu’il manquait une impulsion magique pour lui permettre de partir. Alors elle décide de tenter une dernière chose, la vérité pur et dure.  
Emma alla vers la mairie, le maire travaillai encore alors que nous étions le 24 décembre.  
**« Regina je dois te parler. »**

 **« Nous sommes passés au tutoiement, je suis occupé Emma. »** **  
****« Regina je ne demande que vingt minutes de votre temps,** **vingt** **minutes pour vous prouvez que tout ce que je vous ai dit et vrai et si vous me croyez pas je disparais. »** Regina souffle, elle pose ses lunettes sur son bureau.

« **Vous disparaissez définitivement? »** Demanda Regina au hasard.

**« Oui je vous le promets sur l’esprit de Noël »**

**« Je vous en laisse dix. »** Regina était intrigué, elle commençai à être perdu avec cette femme, mais si elle disparaissait tout redevenait normal pour elle.

**« Dix minutes, oui je peux faire sa en dix, mais je vais diminuer le discours et allez à l’essentiel... » « Miss Noël, vous avez déjà dépenser trente secondes»**

**« D’accord...D’accord. Euh...Venez sur le canapé avec moi s’il vous plaît »** Regina se lève de sa chaise et alla avec Emma sur le canapé, elle avait rien à perdre et elle pourrait prouver à Emma qu’elle n’est pas saine d’esprit.

 **«** **Vous pensez que c’est vous qui acheté les jouets d’Henry ? »** Regina était surprise du ton sérieux, mais aussi du discours qui l’était encore moins.  
**« Oui je passe plusieurs heures dans les magasins à chercher les choses parfaites pour cela, je sais que c’est moi »** Emma sourit en coin.

« **Je vois votre sourire** **M** **iss Noël, alors dit moi comment diable puis-je me tromper la dessus ? »** Demande Regina.  
**« D’accord un simple exercice, fermez les yeux. »** Regina regarde la jeune femme comme si elle était folle.

« **Allez fermez les madame le maire. »** Regina souffle et s’exécute. Emma prit ses mains dans les siennes, le maire ne les retire même pas. Emma utilise sa magie la faisait circuler dans le corps de Regina, qui eu un grand sourire à la sensation, c’était chaud, doux et tendre.  
« **Pensez à Noël de l’année dernière vous êtes dans les magasins, il fait chaud et il y a beaucoup de monde. Vous cherchez le cadeau parfait, celui fait pour votre fils. Bizarrement même s’il y a beaucoup de monde, personne ne vous dérange pour faire le choix, vous pensez juste fort à votre fils. »** Regina fronce les sourcils, elle ressentait exactement cela, elle voulait les jouets devant elle, mais le monde autour d’elle semble flou

« **On dirait que...je suis seule et à la fois entourer de monde, beaucoup trop de personne** »

« **Oui c’est exactement cela, et si vous repensez à l’année d’avant, et encore avant les sensations sont exactement les mêmes. »** Regina garde les yeux fermés

« **Mais je ne comprends pas...Je me souviens avoir payer, que c’était cher, de les avoir emballer et cacher chez moi »**

 **« En êtes vous sur ? Combien sa vous à coûter exactement ? Et vous vous êtes coupés au même doigt comme l’année dernière ? »** Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle lâche les mains d’Emma et regarde son doigt toute suite. Elle retire le pansement, mais il y avait rien, même pas un peu de sang sur le pansement. Elle regarde Emma.

« **Mais et les cadeaux? »** Emma sourit, elle pose sa main sur le bras de Regina et ils disparurent pour arriver au Manoir. Regina perdit l’équilibre, mais fut rattrapé par Emma.

« **Désolé, dans ma hâte j’ai oublié que les humains ont du mal avec la téléportation. »**

**« Je croyais que votre magie est lié à Noël, comment diable la téléportation peut être lié à l’esprit de Noël et pourquoi on est dans mon dressing ! »**

**« Car c’est la cachette des cadeaux »** Regina fut surprise, mais c’était le cas, pourtant elle était sur qu’elle n’avait parlé de cette information à personne. Elle alla vers ses robes de soirée et les écartes, quand elle vu les cadeaux, elle rit et regarda Emma

« **J’ai vraiment cru à ton histoire un instant, mais les cadeaux d’Henry sont bien là !»**

 **« Oh vraiment ? »** Demanda Emma l’air innocente, elle s’approche et balaya ‘les cadeaux’ avec sa main. Les cadeaux sembla flou comme une image projeter. Regina n’y croit pas, elle approche sa main aussi, mais elle sentit quelques chose de dure, elle regarde Emma sans comprendre. La blonde entrelace ses doigts dans ceux de la brune, les faisant traverser les cadeaux ensemble. Regina déglutit, elle ne retire pas sa main et regarde Emma.  
« **Alors tout ce que tu m’as dit et vrai »**

 **« Oui absolument tout Regina »  
****« Mais c’est dingue. »** Il y eu une impulsion magique, Emma sourit, elle se téléporte de nouveau à la mairie.  
« **Oui sa l’est. Écoute. Je vais revenir d’expliquer plus. Je te le promets, mais je dois vraiment y aller, mon père a besoin du traîneau pour commencer sa tournée. »  
« D’accord, d’accord, je...viens demain, vient me voir s’il te ****plaît.** **Explique moi plus. »**  
« **Oui...oui je viendrai. A demain »** Emma utilise sa magie pour partir, elle fit partir la coccinelle. Éclair avait récupéré sa magie, Emma atèle le traîneau, elle rejoignit le Pôle Nord.

* * *

**«** **EMMA! Nous étions inquiet. »** Dit le Père Noël.  
« **Ne t’inquiète pas papa, je suis revenu pile à temps. Les rennes vont avoir soif.** **Je suis tombé à un endroit super.** **J’ai rencontré quelqu’un, elle est super papa et je la vois demain, je suis sur qu’il y aura plus encore nous. »** Le Père Noël perdit son sourire, il regarda sa fille.  
« **Je vois maintenant que tu n’écoutes pas tes leçons. Ma fille si nous arrivons à être secret, c’est que les adultes nous oublie après nous avoir vu. »** Emma regarda son père n’étant pas sur de ce qu’elle a entendu. « **Emma, ton amie, enfin celle que tu apprécie. Elle t’a oublié à cause de la magie. »** Emma se mit à pleurer, le Père Noël la prit dans ses bras. Le Père Noël revient après sa tournée, il regarda sa fille. « **Comment** **va-t-elle ? »** Demanda le Père Noël à sa femme qui regarde aussi sa fille au loin.  
« **Pas bien, elle a pleuré, sa n’est pas arrivé depuis** **que Rodolphe** **est partit. »** Répondit Mère Noël.  
« **J’ai été vérifié, l’esprit de Noël** **a peut être une surprise pour elle. »  
**Le Père Noël s’approche de sa fille, il s’assit à côté d’elle, il fit apparaître une image devant eux.

  
_**FLASH BACK** _

Regina avait couché Henry, elle alla directement dans son bureau, elle se mit à travailler, la nuit s’avance. Regina s’endort dans son bureau sur son travail, Henry arrive en courant, il perdit son sourire en voyant sa mère. « **Tu t’es encore endormi sur ton bureau. Tu m’avais promit de ne plus le faire. »** Reproche Henry à sa mère. Regina essuie ses yeux pour essayer de dégager. « **Je suis désolée Henry,** **vient allons voir tes cadeaux. »  
**Regina regarde Henry, on voyait vraiment que le cœur n’y est pas. Regina s’assit dans son canapé, Henry en était à la moitié de ses cadeaux, que Regina s’était rendormi. _**FIN**_ _ **DU**_ _ **FLASH BACK**_ **  
**  
« **Elle est** **malheureuse, la magie a changé des choses. »** Résume Emma.  
« **N’as-tu pas remarqué qu’He** **n** **ry est plus jeune. Sa c’était Noël de l’année dernière. Regarde cette année. »** L’image change.

 _ **FLASH BACK  
**_Emma venait de partir par magie. Regina sembla perdu, mais elle regarde autour d’elle.  
« **Qu’est ce que je fais ici ? »** Regina prit ses affaires, elle alla chez elle et fit partir la baby-sitter. Regina demande à Henry de venir. Ils commencent à faire das gâteaux ensemble, ils rient bien et jouent avec la farine et mangent de temps en temps. Ils se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit de Regina. Le lendemain Regina aide Henry a déballer les cadeaux et à jouer avec lui. Il y avait que du rire et de la joie. _ **  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
**_**«** **Pourquoi ce changement? »** Demande Emma. « **Tu lui redonnai la magie de Noël dans son cœur,** **tu lui as redonné la joie qu’elle avait perdu. Et je pense qu’elle ne t’a pas tant oublier que ça, regarde un peu plus. »  
**Emma regarde l’image magique, elle sourit en voyant Regina regardai une figurine pendu à son sapin, c’était une petit fille blonde en tenue de Noël, Regina fronça des sourcils comme un air de déjà vu.  
« **Oui il y a peut-être des chances. »**

**  
** L'esprit de Noël sourit, Emma avait tiré une leçon de son imprudence, les enfants avaient reçu leurs cadeaux et une ambassadrice de Noël avait retrouvé son esprit et l'amour.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture. J'ai tenté une petit OS pour Noël sur du léger Swanqueen, il y aura peut être une suite.
> 
> Joyeuse Fêtes à tous.


End file.
